Medical Attention
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: A lonely Ratchet and a depressed First Aid discover that they don't have to be unhappy. Follow thier journay as they find each other. Written by me and Prowlsgirl, contains a lot of slash. Rated Me for a reason as there will be bondage. Hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This was written for fun by me and Prowlsgirl. It should be noted though, that later chapters will contain slightly more serious content, just so you're all aware._

_This chapter contains slash, don't like, don't read._

_Ratchet is probably a little OC in this story but I hope you can all still enjoy it._

_Enjoy and please review._

Ratchet wearily headed for the Med Bay. Another day, another cycle of mending idiots who had got themselves injured. It really was depressing the number of times he had to treat bots that didn't have the sense to take more care of themselves. Didn't they realise how it affected him so? Of course not, he was Ratchet, he had no emotions other than anger, he could never felt pain.

First Aid hummed tunelessly as he powered up the Med bay for the day. As usual, he was there before his mentor, Ratchet. He had been apprenticed to the older medic for about two weeks so far, and, though he had learned quite a bit from the other Mech, he was still so clumsy when it came to repairing things. He was desperately trying to impress the other Mech by getting there earlier, even if it meant he was tired.

With a heavy sigh, Ratchet pushed open the door to the Med Bay and it gave a loud creak as it shut. He groaned, he really needed to get that seen to, he was driving him nuts.

He saw First Aid who was there before him once again. It occurred to him that he should be the one arriving first but he just didn't have the energy to do that. Instead he said.

"Hi, First Aid."

First Aid jumped when he heard Ratchet; he'd been so busy he hadn't heard the Mech come in. First Aid spun around quickly and yelped as he knocked a bunch of wrenches to the floor. He was very glad for his mask as his face was burning hotly.

"Hi, Ratchet," First Aid mumbled as his shoulders hunched.

Ratchet barely noticed the others embarrassment, he simply went over to a chair and flopped into it, idly twirling a wrench.

"Do we have anything on today, First Aid?"

First Aid hurried to the computer.

"Nothing major so far. Just a report to Optimus and Prowl about the Autobots who were damaged in last week's battle with the 'Cons."

Ratchet groaned, he felt a processor ache coming on already. But of course it had to be done.

"Alright, we'd better get that out the way, you tell me who and what injuries they received and I'll write it down."

"Yes sir," First Aid said. "Well first there was Bluestreak. He received the worst damage; all the circuits in his right arm were blown and they all had to be replaced. Bumblebee took a shot to the cranial unit and was just kept in the Medbay overnight to be sure of no permanent damage, of which there was none."

"Anyone else?" Ratchet asked, he had treated everyone but they needed to go through this together.

"Yes sir, only two others. The twins were doing their Jet Judo, and were shot off. They fell about five stories and both had minor dents and scrapes. Only one cut on each actually bled and those were easily fixable. The dents in their helms were fixed a day after they were, err, received."

First Aid shifted nervously. "That's everyone sir."

Ratchet growled slightly

"First Aid, you will learn as you progress with your career that there are certain Mechs you will be forced to endure. I swear those two are the bane of my existence. Maybe Primus is punishing me for a past life, well I hope I enjoyed it."

First Aid bit his bottom derma plate to keep from laughing as he went over to wrenches on the floor and started to pick them up. He neatly sat them in a row on the table then bent down to pick up the rest. All the while he didn't say anything; he was a very shy Mech and didn't really like to make conversation.

"I'm just going to get this done First Aid," Ratchet said, finally getting to his feet and going over to his office. "I won't be long, you just see what we've got to cover and barring any _visitors,_ we'll do that."

First Aid nodded, "Yes sir."

As soon as Ratchet's office door slid closed, First Aid let out a sigh and relaxed. He really was a loner at spark, and being around other Mechs for a long time made him rather nervous. He never had been social, even with his own team, and they were a bonded gestalt! First Aid was just going to sit down when the door to the Med bay slid open to reveal two very loud, very angry, and very dirty twins. First Aid could see Energon leaking out of several large cuts on both of them.

"Fraggit Sunny, this was your fault!" Sideswipe yelled.

"No way, you're the one who wanted to race, dumbaft," Sunstreaker snarled back.

Bang

"Is it too much trouble for me to get one moments peace around here," Ratchet roared as his office door banged behind him. He spotted the twins and snarled.

_"You two._ What have you gone and done this time?"

First Aid jumped at the second bang; the twins were stunned to silence.

"W-well, sir, Sunstreaker said something about a race..." First Aid stuttered then fell silent.

"Argh, never mind, something stupid as usual," Ratchet groaned before gesturing at two berth.

The twins instantly went over to them while Ratchet stomped over.

"Have you any idea how much vital supplies I waste patching up you two idiots with your silly injuries? How many times do I have to ask Prime for more..."

And so Ratchet ranted on.

First Aid watched as Ratchet began patching the twins up. It was amusing to say in the least to watch the twins squirm around as Ratchet was, none-too-gently, working.

Finally, Ratchet finished working on the twins from hell. Giving their helms a good whack, he sent them on their way, swearing that this was the last time he treated them outside of a battle.

"Go on, get," he said, sending a wrench their way as they didn't exited fast enough for his liking.

First Aid gave a little chuckle as the wrench smacked into Sideswipe's head, making both twins yelp and move even faster to get out of the Med bay. It really was amusing to watch Ratchet interact with the twins, whether it was with a prank the twins pulled on Ratchet or the medic fixing them up in the Med bay.

First Aid walked over and picked up the wrench that Ratchet had thrown then headed over to put the other tools away. He made sure to keep it organized; it wasn't good if you were looking for a tool while trying to save someone's life. That's why all medics were picky about where their tools were.

Ratchet smiled as First Aid did this. He really was starting to think the Protectobot was the best assistant he had ever had.

"Thanks First Aid, that's a big help,"

First Aid blushed and kept his head down as he replied.

"I-it's nothing, Ratchet. Just doing my job."

"And a fine job your doing of it," Ratchet said with a smile. "I really do appreciate having you here, helps a lot that i have something to share the load with."

First Aid smiled, "I-I...Thank you. I've just been trying my best."

"Of course you have," Ratchet said with a smile. "Don't mind me, I'm just old and grouchy."

First Aid smiled, "You're not grumpy or old. You're just tired and overworked."

Ratchet chuckled.

"Thanks First Aid. I'm afraid this is one of the things you have to look forward as a Medic, especially with this War.

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his face, War more than anything else had aged him beyond his years.

First Aid looked up. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Ratchet."

Ratchet waved his apology away.

"You didn't upset me, you're just concerned and I understand why. Don't worry about it."

First Aid sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't really sure what to do. They'd been busy every day since he was apprenticed. He'd never had a non-medical conversation with Ratchet, or any bot for that matter. He was extremely shy around other bots, he couldn't even talk to his own gestalt.

Ratchet was just picking up an odd spanner when he noticed First Aid's silence.

"Something wrong Aid?"

"Huh? Umm, no. I-I just don't converse with others very well," First Aid was very glad for his mask. He often was; he got embarrassed so easily.

"I've never noticed a problem when you've been diagnosing aliments and telling Mechs what's wrong with them," Ratchet pointed out.

"I-I'm fine if it's medically related, but personal conversations, I'm just no good at. I-I never know what to say." First Aid kept his head down.

Ratchet smiled sadly.

"As long as you can listen, that's fine. But you don't want to become like me, who never has a social life. A young one like you should be enjoying life when he isn't studying."

First Aid snorted. "I've never had a social life. I've always been different. I've always been lonely, even as a sparkling."

First Aid froze and pressed a hand to his mask as if to cover his mouth; he never meant to tell Ratchet that, he'd never told anyone that.

Oh Aid," Ratchet sighed, knowing that the younger Mech hadn't meant to blurt that out.

He then looked thoughtful and said.

"How are you different Aid, I've always found you to be very likeable."

First Aid shook his head. "I don't know how to socialize," he said sadly. "I never have. Even my gestalt thinks I'm strange. I've heard them talking when they think I'm asleep or not listening."

First Aid's hands tightened on the counter as hurt washed through him.

Ratchet came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's difficult being the odd one out," he said softly. "But you still know how much they care about you, their probably just worried."

First Aid growled suddenly as he jerked out of Ratchet's grip. He froze a few feet away; he had never been inclined to do that before. Violence was something he just didn't participate in, but Ratchet was making him so uncomfortable.

Ratchet frowned.

"Aid, what's gotten into you?"

First Aid shook his head again. "I-I don't know, Ratchet. It just...hurts to talk about that."

"In my experience," Ratchet began gently. "It hurts more to keep it all bottled up. You need to get this off your chassis."

"I don't understand why I'm so different. I-I've tried to be normal, but...it never works."

"In what way do you feel you're different?" Ratchet asked carefully.

"I-I've always been an outcast!" First Aid screamed.

"Aid, calm down," Ratchet said firmly, stepping forward and catching him by the shoulders. "This isn't like you, tell me what's wrong, please."

"I'm a freak! I don't like fighting, I have no social life, and I'm an orphan!"

"That doesn't make you a freak, Aid," Ratchet said quietly. "You'd be surprised how much that description fits many of the Mechs you work with."

"Really? Tell me which Mech has no social life besides me. I mean, even Prowl has Jazz! Optimus and Ironhide are best friends! So tell me, who?"

Ratchet smiled humourlessly.

"How about me."

First Aid opened his mouth to reply, but realized pretty quickly that Ratchet was quite right. The only friend Ratchet seemed to have was Sparkplug, and the human hadn't visited in quite a while. First Aid hung his head.

"I'm sorry."

Ratchet shrugged.

"That's alright, I told you it's a hazard of the job especially as I was the only Medic with this team for a long time..."

His voice trailed off and he suddenly sighed.

"Someone has to keep this crew going, fix them when they fall. I have to be strong especially for Prime, he carries so much on his shoulders as do the others."

First Aid sighed and leaned on Ratchet's chest.

"I don't know what came over me."

"Probably stress," Ratchet said as he causally held First Aid to him.

"We've been fighting an awful lot recently and it's bound to have an effort on you. You'll learn to cope in time."

First Aid sighed, "Like I've always learned to cope. With everything, and everyone."

Ratchet sighed again.

"It shouldn't be like that, you shouldn't have to just cope, that's no way to live."

Ratchet considered for a moment, and then said.

"What I think you need is a close friend, someone who can go to when you're feeling like this. Who can listen and make you feel better."

First Aid pressed into Ratchet's arms. It felt good to just be held like this, though First Aid was a bit uncomfortable.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Aid?" Ratchet said after a moment, still holding. "I know what's it's like, maybe I help you find someone to talk to."

First Aid sighed. "I'm not really comfortable talking to anybot. I guess I'm a little shy."

Ratchet chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with being a little shy, unless you're someone like Jazz or Blaster, it's always hard meeting new bots."

First Aid snorted, "I'm not just 'a little shy.' I find it hard to talk to my own Gestalt! And I'm bonded with them!"

Ratchet considered that before saying.

"Well, you don't seem to have a problem talking with me."

First Aid went really quiet. He was surprised to find that Ratchet was right. He'd never spoken to anybot this long.

Ratchet smiled and gave the younger Mech a hug.

"There you go, you have me even if I am the most grumpy bot on the base."

First Aid pulled back slightly and playfully hit Ratchet's chest. "I told you already, you are not grumpy!"

"Thanks Aid," Ratchet said softly. "That's very nice of you to say. Makes me feel much better about myself"

First Aid chuckled then paused. "You know, it is really easy to talk to you. I've never had a conversation for this long before."

"No?" Ratchet chuckled as he let go of First Aid and led him over to a berth. He sat him down and then went beside him, drawing out a couple of cube from sub space,

"Here, why don't we share a drink?"

First Aid smiled beneath his mask. "Yeah, I didn't get a chance to refuel this morning."

He took the cube from Ratchet.

Ratchet shook his head, smiling as he clicked First Aid's cube.

"You need to remember to always refuel, we can't have you collapsing if there's an emergency."

First Aid snickered, "Coming from one of the Mech's on the Arc who is caught collapsing from lack of energy."

First Aid was still chuckling as he reached up and unfastened his mask, setting it aside and taking a long draught of Energon.

Ratchet blushed but he had to laugh, First Aid was right.

"It's one of the hazards of the jobs, I'm afraid. You need to learn good habits while you're new, don't copy my bad ones."

As Ratchet said this, he suddenly noticed how good looking First Aid was without his mask. This made him pause slightly as he sipped his drink.

First Aid hummed. "Oh Ratchet, this is good Energon. Is it homebrew?"

First Aid looked over at Ratchet and noticed the Mech was staring at him. He sat the Energon down and tilted his head.

"Is something the matter Ratchet?"

Ratchet blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, got a bit lost in my thoughts,"

He coughed and then smiled again.

"Yes, it is homebrewed, the Energon that is."

First Aid Smiled.

"Might I say it is an amazing mix, I….."

First Aid froze. He suddenly realised that he'd taken off his face mask. His hands flew up to cover the bottom half of his face as his cheeks heated up.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet said in surprise before seeing that First Aid's cheeks were flaming.

"Oh Aid, it's alright, I am a Medic after all," he said wryly.

First Aid blushed even more.

"I-I…My face. N-Nobody's seen my face in ages. I-I, "First Aid groaned.

"It's fine Aid," Ratchet said gently. "Don't be afraid to show me your face."

"B-but..." First Aid whimpered.

After a minute, First Aid slowly lowered his hands to his lap, his face still bright red.

"There you go," Ratchet said, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

First Aid wouldn't look up at Ratchet. His shyness returned full force.

"Aid?" Ratchet said softly, rubbing his hand. "Don't be afraid, your my friend, my student, I don't want you to be shy with me"

"I-I can't help it," First Aid said quietly. "I-I just start s-stuttering and can't seem to t-talk to others."

"Shh, calm down," Ratchet said softly but firmly. "Just take a deep breath and blow out, you'll feel better."

First Aid obeyed, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I still feel like I can't look at you."

Ratchet leaned forward and gently embraced him.

"There, is that better?" he asked, rubbing First Aid's back.

First Aid hummed, "Yeah. A-a bit."

"That good," Ratchet said. "I don't want you to feel shy with me, sometimes it feels like your my only real friend."

First Aid smiled. "Same here. I-I feel more comfortable with you than anybot else."

"Thanks," Ratchet said with a sad smile.

First Aid didn't answer. He just picked up his cube and took another drink, humming at the wonderful taste. Ratchet smiled, pleased that the younger Mech was relaxed. He really was a different bot when he was hiding himself away. First Aid noticed Ratchet looking at him, and he couldn't help but look away from the mech.

Ratchet quickly looked away, not wanting him to become nervous again. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence.

Ratchet glanced at him and chuckled.

"I was trying not to make you uncomfortable."

First Aid looked startled.

"Really? Nobot's ever done that for me before.""That's what friends are for, Aid," Ratchet said with a smile

First Aid smiled. "Thanks Ratchet. I-I've never really had a friend before."

"Well, you've got me Aid, and you always will," Ratchet said gently with a smile on his face.

And First Aid believed him.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Find out what happens between Ratchet and First Aid in the next chapter. Until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Sorry to take so long to update, had a little bit of trouble with editing. But now it's up and I hope you all like it. _

_This chapter was written by me and Prowlsgirl._

_If you like stuff written by us, check out our new fic 'Of Music and Medicine' which features Jazz and Hook. It's under Prowlsgirl's name, so look her up if your interested._

_Enjoy and please review._

First Aid smiled and took another swig of Energon.

"Hmm, you have to give me the recipe for this stuff."

"That I will Aid, but you have to promise the twins won't get hold of it," Ratchet said with a good natured laugh.

First Aid laughed. "There is no way I would ever give them this recipe. It's the best I've ever had!"

"Thanks, I used to enjoy brewing different concoctions on the side when I was younger," Ratchet explained. "Of course, it's only when we settled here on Earth, that's I've found time to do it again."

First Aid brightened. "Really? I didn't know that you did that." He paused. "I have a hobby, too. I like to collect stories. I have lots of them from Cybertron and I've got some from here on Earth, too."

"Maybe I could see some of them sometime?" Ratchet said with a smile. "I'd love to know more about the kind of stories humans tell."

First Aid smiled. "Oh, I would love for you to. Some of them are so very interesting!"

"What kind of stories have you collected so far here on Earth?"

"Oh, all kinds. Fantasy, science fiction, comedy, drama, and...romance."

"What's your favourite so far?" Ratchet asked with a smile.

"Well, I actually like the romance. It's interesting to compare them to the Cybertronian romances, and the medic in me gets to see anatomical differences in our species."

Ratchet nodded.

"It is interesting, especially as same sex pairings aren't the norm here whereas on Cybertron they are."

"I know. I have always found that odd, though I can't really compare it to any personal experience."

It's probably because they can't reproduce that way and being such a short lived species, reproducing is very important," Ratchet said atomically before saying.

"What did you mean, no personal experience?"

"I-I simply meant that I have no experience with either Mechs or femmes to see what the differences are."

By the time First Aid was done, he was bright red.

"Oh," Ratchet said in understanding before blushing. "I sorry Aid, I didn't mean to ask such a personal question."

First Aid looked away from Ratchet, his face burning. "I-It's alright."

Ratchet hesitated and then said.

"You'll find someone, don't doubt that,"

First Aid shook his head. "I've never expected to find anyone, Ratchet. I mean, my gestalt interface with each other all the time, but I'm too shy to jump in."

"Maybe it's because there's so many of them," Ratchet suggested gently. "I can imagine how overwhelming that could be. Perhaps if you got one of them on their own...?"

"No! I'm too shy to even hint at it. Let alone ask for it." First Aid sighed. "I'll always be virgin metal."

"Its hard for everyone's first time, trust me," Ratchet said knowingly, "It feels like you'll never get it and then you do."

There was a sudden pause as Ratchet thought of something.

"You said you were too shy to ask. What if someone asked you?"

First Aid shrugged. "I don't know. I've never considered that anyone would ever ask me."

Ratchet paused looking earnestly at First Aid.

"What if...I asked you?"

First Aid froze, unsure of what to say or do. He slowly turned to look at Ratchet.

"W-what?"

Ratchet blushed but managed to say.

"Just-just a thought, forget it."

"Are-are you serious?" First Aid asked quietly.

"I..." stuttered Ratchet before saying quietly. "Yes."

"I-I think I would say...yes," First Aid said with a soft smile as his cheeks heated up.

Ratchet smiled broadly.

"Really? Are you sure Aid?"

First Aid smiled shyly. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"When?" breathed Ratchet as he came closer to First Aid, his smiled gentle and kind.

"Whenever you want," First Aid whispered, his face hot.

"What about...now?" Ratchet suggested causally.

"T-that's fine with me," First Aid murmured.

Ratchet gestured towards the berth.

"Do you want to lie down then?"

First Aid nodded and lay down, his face still hot. He'd never thought that he'd be in this position.

Ratchet got on the berth next to him, propping himself up with his hands. He carefully leaned down and kissed First Aid softly on the lips.

First Aid whimpered. His lips were so very sensitive from being hidden for so long beneath his mask. That soft touch of lips on his was unbelievably good.

Ratchet gently probed the soft lips with his glossia, asking for entry.

First Aid parted his lips hesitantly as he off lined his optics. They'd done nothing but kiss, and it felt more wonderful than anything First Aid had ever experienced.

Ratchet slipped his glossia in and started kissing First Aid more passionately, his hands starting to move up and down the body beneath him. First Aid slipped a hand around to cup Ratchet's head. His glossa slipped around Ratchet's and he groaned.

Ratchet groaned in response and he started to grind against First Aid's body, feeling himself heating up steadily.

First Aid whimpered, his body heating up in a way that he'd only read about. It felt good, but strange, and he loved it.

"Are you okay?" Ratchet asked, briefly releasing First Aid's mouth.

"I-I'm fine. It just feels good. I've never felt anything like this before in my life."

"The first is always the best," Ratchet said softly as he bent down to kiss the young Mech once again.

First Aid moaned into the warmth of Ratchet's mouth. it felt wonderful to touch and be touched like this. Ratchet's hand started to drift lower, gently rubbing the younger Mech's body with slow movements. First Aid whimpered and arched up. He hesitantly slid his hands down to rub slow circles on Ratchet's back.

"Feels good Ratchet."

"Hmm," Ratchet whispered bending to nuzzle his neck.

First Aid arched his neck back to give Ratchet more room. His body was aching for more of that exquisite touch. Ratchet nibbled the wires on First Aid's neck before licking the top of his chest. First Aid whimpered and grabbed Ratchet's shoulders, starting to rub as he tried to reciprocate the feelings he was receiving.

"Ohhh," Ratchet groaned as First Aid did this. "That feels _good."_

"R-really?" First Aid panted. He rubbed a little harder.

"Oh yes, please more," Ratchet begged as he started to heat up.

First Aid felt proud. He was causing Ratchet to feel good with his own hands.

Ratchet arched up and cried out as First Aid's hand went lower, he was starting to feel really hot now. First Aid smiled and pressed harder. The look on Ratchet's face was amazing and the noises were just as good.

"Oh, oh, oh lower please Aid," Ratchet begged, sweat running down his body.

First Aid blushed as his hands slipped down to start massaging Ratchet's aft.

"L-like this?"

"Oh yes," Ratchet yelped in ecstasy. "Oh, your' so good at this, Aid."

First Aid rubbed in circles, "Well one of those datapads written in ancient that I have, explains how to do a few types of massage. I've never really practiced on a Mech before."

"Hmm, what else does it say to do?" Ratchet said with a sly grin.

First Aid blushed.

"Well...there is a massage that's more...intimate. It says that it should be used between lovers."

"That's sounds good," Ratchet said with a smile before adding. "Can we do that?"

First Aid's face warmed more, "Well, we could try. I mean, if you want."

"Please," Ratchet said with pleading optics.

"Well, then we're going to have to switch places."

"Alright," said Ratchet and he rolled off of First Aid and allowed him to get off the berth. He then lay down where the younger Mech had been lying.

First Aid knelt between Ratchet's legs. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," breathed Ratchet.

First Aid took a deep breath before lowering his hands to Ratchet's thighs and gently started to rub. Ratchet cried out, his piece was starting to feel uncomfortable in it's confinement. He clutched at the side of the berth, moaning softly.

First Aid slowly moved his hands closer to Ratchet's Codpiece. Ratchet moaned, First Aid's hands were so gentle, it was almost unbearable. First and hummed, loving the wanton noises Ratchet was making. His hands slipped even closer to Ratchet's Codpiece.

"Oh, oh _OH_, don't stop," Ratchet gasped.

First Aid's hands slid onto the warm Codpiece and started to lightly press on it.

"Gah!" gasped Ratchet as he reared up into that touch as his piece was now very painfully pressed against his cod piece.

First Aid skimmed his fingers around the edge of the codpiece.

"May I?"

"Oh yes," groaned Ratchet. "Please do."

First Aid curled his fingers under the metal and popped it off. His optics widened in surprise.

"Wow."

"Ah, heh," Ratchet stammered, his face flaming as his piece shot up, half erect.

First Aid smiled. "Now who's the shy one?"

Ratchet laughed out loud but then groaned with desire and desperation. First aid laughed as he touched the piece hesitantly.

"Oh, _UH," _Ratchet gasped as he became fully erect under First Aid's gentle touch.

First Aid traced down the length. "You're big."

"Not really," Ratchet bit out before groaning. "Oh please, Aid, do something."

First Aid smiled and wrapped his hand around Ratchet's member and started pumping. Ratchet grabbed hold of First Aid's helm, gasping with pleasure.

"Oh yes, that's good, that's so good."

First Aid was fascinated by the way Ratchet reacted and the medic in him surfaced. He started varying pressures in different spots to see how the Mech would react. He recalled something he'd done on himself once and slipped his thumb over the leaking tip.

"Oh...AH," Ratchet cried as he pumped straight onto First Aid's thumb.

First Aid gasped and fell off the berth in surprise. He hadn't expected Ratchet to go off so fast.

Ratchet blushed furiously as he peered over the berth.

"I'm sorry but that was...just so good, I couldn't help myself."

"Oh, that's all right. I just wasn't expecting it."

First Aid stood up and sat on the side of the berth.

Ratchet smiled, his optics shinning.

"You're so good Aid, can we do that again?"

First Aid smiled shyly. "I'm good?""You'd better believe it," Ratchet said, his face flaming as he glanced down at his partially erect piece.

First Aid blinked in surprise. "Already? How long has it been for you?"

Ratchet stared at the floor.

"Not since...the beginning of the war."

"Well, no wonder you went off so quickly! I'm sorry for teasing you so much. I've read that it's almost painful to overload if you haven't for a long time. If I had known that, I would have overloaded you much faster."Ratchet smiled sheepishly.

"You weren't to know, and anyway I used to like being teased but it has been so long..."

"I don't mind giving you another if you need it. I loved watching the way you reacted to different things."

First Aid reached for Ratchet's piece again.

"Thank you," Ratchet whispered as First Aid grasped him again.

First Aid smiled as he started to stroke. He loved the way Ratchet's body tensed underneath his touches. Ratchet's back arched as he involuntarily thrust up at First Aid.

First Aid chuckled, "You look so needy, Ratchet. You look...beautiful.""I need you, Aid," Ratchet agreed as he felt pressure building again. "I really need you to make me feel like that again, like someone wants me."

First Aid smiled, "I do want you Ratchet. You look wonderful like that. All flushed and aroused. I like that.""Mmm, naughty Mech, I've never had a naughty Mech attend to me," Ratchet grinned slyly.

First Aid blushed. "I-I'm naughty?"

He continued to rub the swollen arousal.

"Hmm, oh yeah, you're very naughty," Ratchet purred as he swelled.

"H-how am I naughty?" First Aid Aid ran his thumb over the wet slit and slid his other hand down to hesitantly slip a finger into Ratchet's soaking port."Do you really need to ask?" Ratchet gasped as shots of pleasure sizzled his systems with pleasure. "But it's in a good way."

"I...want to hear you say how I'm naughty. Please?"

First Aid slid another finger into Ratchet's tight port.

"You...naughty little Mech," Ratchet gasped. "Dirty, saucy Mech that you are."

Really? How am I dirty? Tell me," First Aid purred.

First Aid smiled and rubbed harder as he added another finger.

"Hmm, you make me want to be fragged so bad, I just wanna...coat you with my fluid,"

First Aid's face felt like it was on fire. He hadn't expected Ratchet to say anything like _that_.

"O-oh."

First Aid rubbed faster as he started stretching Ratchet's port open.

"I...uh uh, want you...you dirty naughty Mech,"

"Want me? How?"

First Aid stopped moving his hands as fear bolted through him.

"I want you to frag me, frag me hard,"

First Aid drew away from Ratchet. "I-I don't know. I've never...Ratchet, I'm scared.""Don't be," Ratchet whispered. "You know what to do, you've already shown how good you are, you can do it. Please"

"B-but, I've just been doing to you what _I_ like! I've never used any toys so I don't know how this feels. I-I don't want to hurt you!""You won't Aid, your the best student I ever had," Ratchet said seriously with a smile.

"Your too good a medic to hurt me."

First Aid blushed. "O-okay, but don't look!""If that's what you want," Ratchet sighed, leaning back and shutting his optics off.

First Aid hurriedly took of his Codpiece and rubbed himself to full arousal. He positioned himself at Ratchet's entrance and pushed in."AH!" Ratchet cried in sudden pain and pleasure as he felt First Aid's mass within him. His back arched and his optics flew open before he subsided.

"Frag me bad boy, frag me good."

"Oh! S-so tight!"First Aid began to thrust uncontrollably. His body was racked with incredible sensations that he'd never felt before.

"Oh, oh, oh YES, that's good," Ratchet screamed as he was pounded into, it was nothing like he'd felt before.

"K-kiss? Please?" First Aid panted.

His body was still moving of its own accord, fast and hard. He couldn't even control the noises coming out of his own vocalizer.

Ratchet seized hold of his face and dragged him down, crushing his mouth against his, moaning loudly into it.

First Aid was aching and his glossia was desperately combing Ratchet's mouth as the ache in his body grew. Ratchet was now moaning uncontrollably, his hands clutching at First Aid's aft as he was thrust into hard. He felt his arousal getting more powerful as every second went by of glorious interface.

"I-I'm going t-to overload!"

First Aid moved even faster a desperate light in his optics.

"S-so am I," cried Ratchet and then he suddenly was hit by overload and he screamed First Aid's name.

_"FIRST AID."_

_"RATCHET!" _First Aid screamed.

First aid was blinded by pleasure and lust as he overloaded deep inside Ratchet. He went limp on top of the bigger Mech, whimpering in satisfaction.

"Ohh, hmmmm," Ratchet sighed contentedly once the trembles had ceased.

He lazily kissed First Aid's flushed face, loving the feel of the now soft piece within him.

First Aid sighed in contentment as well. His body felt wonderfully satisfied.

"Did you like it?"

"Oh yes," Ratchet said with a smile. "That was wonderful.""What about you?"

"It was wonderful," First Aid sighed. "I was just worried you wouldn't be pleased.""Oh, I'm more than pleased Aid," Ratchet said happily. "And I'm glad you enjoyed your first so much."

"I-I was afraid that I wasn't...good enough to please you," First Aid ducked his head shyly.

Ratchet leaned up and kissed him gently.

"You were more than good enough to please me, I think with out a doubt you are the _best_ I've ever had."

First Aid felt very happy. He pressed into the kiss happily, loving the intimate was a sudden loud knocking on the door and a voice called out.

"What you Ratchet up to in there?"

Ratchet cursed.

"Grimlock," he groaned.

First Aid froze.

"What is he doing here?" he asked frantically.

"Ahh, he or one of the others must have a problem," Ratchet growled. "They always come to either me or Wheeljack, guess Jack's busy."

First Aid frowned. "You're busy too. Doesn't this count as busy?"Ratchet kissed him.

"Of course it does, I'm just not sure how to get rid of him, Grimlock is very persistent and if he think I'm up to something..."

He paused and suddenly blushed.

"I haven't exactly...explained the facts of life to them either."

First Aid snorted, "What a perfect opportunity to tell him. You couldn't have chosen a better time.""What?" Ratchet yelped as the knocking became more persisted. "Oh no,""Ratchet, please tell me they're not going to just walk in here!""No, not unless they..."

CRASH

"Break the door down," Ratchet finished lamely as Grimlock and his brothers strode into the Med Bay but stopping dead at the sight of the two Medics.

"What you Ratchet doing with him First Aid?" Grimlock demanded.

First aid blushed and buried his head into Ratchet's neck.

"Hi, Grimlock," First Aid said meekly.

The Dinobots were staring unabashedly at the two as Ratchet felt his face burn.

"Ah, Grimlock, guys," Ratchet began, clearing his throat. "Me and Aid are a bit busy, so if you wouldn't mind coming back later..."

"What you doing?" Snarl asked and the others nodded, waiting for an answer.

First aid sighed, "Ratchet will explain it. Just please, put the door back."Slag obliged, but then he went right back to standing with his brother, looking very expected. Ratchet groaned, muttering, "I'll get you for this, Aid," before saying.

"Well, um, you see, the thing is...when two bots who care for each other very, very much..."

First Aid couldn't hold back a laugh. He felt sorry for the older Mech, but he wasn't really ready to give _'the talk' _yet.

Ratchet continued talking, blushing madly. It wasn't as though he'd never given a talk before but this was the Dinobots, it was just...freaky the way they just stared as he explained. He was very relieved when he concluded.

"So um, nay questions?" he asked nervously.

The Dinobots stared for a moment before Swoop said.

"You Ratchet doing _'special hug' _with him First Aid?"

"Yes Swoop," Ratchet sighed.

The Dinobots stared some more before turning on the heels and making like they were about to leave. Just as Ratchet's face lit up with relief, Grimlock said in a loud voice.

"Come on, him Ratchet making little Ratchets with him First Aid. We leave them to it."

First Aid gave a whine of embarrassment and buried his head in ratchet's shoulder.

"Oh slag," Ratchet muttered. "Only them."

He held First Aid to him before saying softly.

"I'm sorry about that, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just...embarrassed, I guess."

First Aid snuggled into Ratchet.

Ratchet chuckled.

"One of the pitfalls of being a Medic I'm afraid."

First aid sighed and started to gently kiss Ratchet's neck. It felt nice to lay with Ratchet, even with what be had happened.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Things heat up for Ratchet and First Aid but what do they do when this also cuases problems? Find out next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Ratchet and First Aid continue to explore each other, but this time with consequences. Read on to find out what they are._

_Warning for sticky sex and cussing._

_This chapter was written by me and Prowlsgirl._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from the last chapter.

"Hmm, that feels good, Aid," Ratchet murmured.

First aid smiled and started to gently nip the base of Ratchet's neck, using his glossia to sooth the indents his denta made.

"Oh, oh, that's good," Ratchet groaned, his hands tightening on First Aid's back.

First Aid smiled and pulled back.

"You mind if I'm on bottom this time?"

"I'll do anything you want," Ratchet whispered.

First aid smiled.

"I want to be on bottom. I want you to be inside me."

"Whatever you want," Ratchet said again and he let First Aid slid out of him and get off the berth.

Ratchet rolled to the side, letting First Aid back on so he could lie down. Ratchet then climbed on top of him, smiling down before kissing the younger Mech. He broke it long enough to say.

"I need to get hard first, Aid,"

First Aid smiled. "And I need to get wet."

"indeed," Ratchet smirked, his optics shinning as he bent his head and started to lap at First Aid's Port.

First aid gasped and his hips arched into that marvellous glossia. The sensations he'd never felt before, but he loved it.

Ratchet gripped First Aid's hips and stuck his glossia in as far as it could go, running against the inner walls of First Aid's Port. He would make the younger Mech yell like he had.

First Aid was groaning and gasping as Ratchet's glossia went deep inside him. He wanted more of the delightful sensations.

Ratchet drew back as First Aid's moans became louder and more needy. With a smile, he licked his lips and then stuck a finger into First Aid, gently stretching him.

"How's that?"

"Ah!" First Aid cried out. "M-more! I-it aches!"

My pleasure," Ratchet grinned, First Aid's moans were starting to turn him on, _he_ wanted more.

So he stuck a second finger inside First Aid, moving it around caasing First Aid to cry out with pleasure. So Ratchet stuck a third in, stretching him even more as his other hand started to work his own piece.

First Aid couldn't think straight as Ratchet's fingers stretched him open. It ached so badly, and the fingers weren't soothing it. He needed something more, and he knew it.

"Ah! R-Ratchet, please! I-I need more!"

"What do you need?" Ratchet purred, sticking a fourth finger in. "Tell me."

"I need you inside me! s-stretching me open! Please!"

"Your wish is my command," Ratchet purred, finally hard enough.

He extracted his fingers and licked them seductively causing First Aid to moan with want. He then gripped the younger Mech's hips and thrust himself in, hard.

Firs Aid gasped as he was completely stretched open for the first time in his life. It was painful, but he didn't want it to stop.

"Oh, you're so tight," Ratchet moaned as his length was engulfed by First Aids inner walls.

"Feels so good."

And with that he started to thrust, as hard as he could into First Aid, moaning as he was squeezed. The pain was there for the first few thrusts then faded gradually and was replaced by pleasure. First Aid moaned as the ache from earlier was filled again and again.

Ratchet started to thrust even harder as First Aid moaned and writhed under him, getting his rhythm. His back was arched as he struggled to increase his speed, pounding into First Aid with all his might. His hands were now gripping First Aid's hips so hard, he was sure there'd be dents.

First aid watched ratchet's face twist in pleasure. The speed with which the medic thrust into him was even greater than his own had been. Everything felt wonderful, even if he would be bruised and sore afterwards.

"Oh, oh uh," Ratchet gasped, needing to go harder but unable to increase his speed any more,

Instead, his hands slipped under First Aid's aft and he started pulling First Aid towards him, slamming the younger Mech onto him so that his piece was consumed at a faster pace. It felt so good, he was going out of his mind with pleasure as he felt pressure build which signalled his over load coming soon.

First Aid screamed as the angle was suddenly sharper and deeper, the wondrous pressure was building inside him for his overload.

"Ah, R-Ratchet!'

That did it for Ratchet as he thrust hard one last time and his own overload hit as those wonderful spasms from First Aid gripped him.

"Aid," he screamed, his back arching almost painfully as he pumped long and hard into First Aid before finally slumping down.

First aid lay below Ratchet's comforting weight and sighed. The pleasant feeling between his legs was fading, replaced by a very sore feeling. He grimaced.

Ratchet felt the grimace and looked up.

"You okay?"

First Aid nodded, but his voice came out pained, "Y-yeah. Just fine."

"I hurt you," whsipered Ratchet, cradling First Aid's face shamefully. "I'm so sorry, Aid."

"No, I'm fine-OW!" First Aid yelped as he shifted, pain shooting up his backside.

"Oh Primus,," Ratchet gasped.

He carefully slid out of First Aid who gasped with relief. He quickly rushed over to a cabinet and took some stuff out and then rushed back over. In his hands, were some pain killers and a bottle of oil. Jabbing the painkiller into First Aid's arm, he said.

"This oil will help soothe you,"

First Aid covered his port, it was hurting very badly by now. He looked down to see Energon staining the berth and whimpered.

"I'm sorry," Ratchet said, pain in his optics. "You got me so excited and I forgot you were a virgin, I went far too hard."

He bent over First Aid and said gently.

"Let me put this oil on, it will help,"

First Aid moved his hands, Energon glinting on them The painkillers were working quickly; he could no longer feel the lower part of his body., and the numbness was a relief.

Ratchet poured a good amount of oil onto his hands and then started to gently rub it onto First Aid's damaged Port. Hr did it as carefully as possible, unable to believe that he had caused harm.

First Aid whimpered as needles of pain launched up from his port. It ached so badly.

"Shhh, it's alright," Ratchet said softly as he worked. "Just relax and it'll get better."

First Aid sighed and relaxed as best he could. It still hurt, but he was desperately trying to ignore it. Poor Ratchet looked so guilty.

"I'll never do that to you again," Ratchet promised. "I just wanted us both to have a good time."

"I-it felt good while it was happening," First Aid murmured.

"Yeah," Ratchet said with a sad smile. "But that's part of the problem, you were enjoying it so much you couldn't feel the pain and tell me I was going too hard."

First Aid sat up with a growl, ignoring the pain that shot through his abdomen.

"Look, in the throes of passion, the pain and pleasure sensors become confused and the pain can feel like pleasure. I felt no pain at all during our lovemaking because of that. Even if I were being raped it would have felt amazing. Don't you dare try to lie to me about this stuff. I do my homework."

Ratchet flinched at the word rape.

"If you were being raped, you'd have felt fear and the pain would come through," he said quietly. "But I should have still be gentler for your first time, I'm meant to be a Medic and your teacher."

First aid growled. He'd forgotten about the fear in the rape. Frag, how could he forget that? He sighed and shook his head. He was just no good at this.

"You...you did want this, didn't you?" Ratchet asked quietly. "I didn't make you feel like we had to do it together?"

"Of course I wanted it Ratchet. Don't think that i didn't. I loved it, and I love you."

"Really?" whispered Ratchet softly, reaching up to cup First Aid's face. "I think I love you too."

First Aid smiled then flinched as he shifted. It still hurt, no matter how much he ignored it.

"Maybe I should give you a sedative," Ratchet said softly. "Then you can sleep the pain away."

"Only if you sleep with me," First Aid sighed.

"Of course," said Ratchet and he went to get a sedative and a thermal blanket. As he came back over he said.

"You should leave your Port uncovered fro now so that it heals faster, but we can go under this."

He lifted the blanket up and spread it over First Aid. He then applied the sedative before getting into bed with First Aid.

First Aid sighed as the sedative set to work. His mind felt fuzzy already. He snuggled against Ratchet, drawn to the warmth the Mech radiated.

Ratchet drew the other Mech close to him, holding him close. He still felt bad for the pain he had caused but it had felt so good. And First Aid said he had enjoyed it.

First aid felt himself melting into sleep as Ratchet pulled him closer. Maybe getting hurt wasn't so bad. Not if this was the reward.

Ratchet smiled as he felt First Aid relax in his arms, it felt so good to hold someone again. He hoped First Aid wasn't put off interfacing, it had been so good and he wanted them to experience it again.

First Aid woke up feeling warm and safe. He snuggled into the warmth in front of him. Ratchet muttered in his sleep, his grip tightening around First Aid.

First Aid on-lined his optics. He was in the berth with someone? there was a twinge from between his legs and the memory of last night came rushing back to him and made him smile.

Ratchet's face was very peaceful but occasionally it would twist into a smile as he dreamt pleasant dreams. He was still without his Cod Piece as was First Aid.

First Aid gently twisted out of Ratchet's arms and looked down at the medic's sleeping form. He certainly was handsome. First Aid ran a hand down Ratchet's arm. Ratchet gave an audible twitch at this and murmured First Aid's name.

First aid started and stared down at Ratchet, an idea forming in his head. He smirked and brought his hand down to stroke the elder medic's thighs.

Ratchet jerked and gave a small moan in his sleep.

First Aid smiled and brought his hands up to gently handle Ratchet's piece.

Ratchet gasped and his piece started swell under First Aid's hand but he still didn't wake. He did however mutter.

"Hmm, good Aid, good."

First Aid blushed but slipped a finger down into ratchet's port. He was enjoying this.

"Uh, uh," Ratchet groaned as he started to heat up and produce lubricant. His hands were clenching and unclenching, his face sweating as it twisted in pleasure. It was clear he was enjoying himself even if he thought it was just a dream, deep moans were forming in his throat.

First Aid watched Ratchet's face with fascination. It was completely unguarded and First Aid loved it and the noises the Mech was making. He slid another finger inside Ratchet and stretched him open while he began to stroke Ratchet's growing piece.

Ratchet's piece was indeed getting bigger, it was half erect already and was nowhere near done with growing. Ratchet continued to squirm in such a beautiful way, he was completely at First Aid's mercy. As First Aid stretched him even more, he suddenly cried out.

"AH ah, yes...ahh...don't stop...AH"

First Aid marvelled at Ratchet's piece. It was so big. He added another finger to Ratchet's port. He rubbed Ratchet's length in his hands.

"Uh, ah, ah, AH," Ratchet yelped as his systems were overwhelmed with pleasure, asleep he had no control so he couldn't prevent his piece becoming fully erect and squirting just the tiniest bit of fluid out.

First Aid smiled at the moans. They meant he was doing a good job. He leaned down and licked up the fluid before taking the tip completely in his mouth. He hummed around it and eagerly watched for ratchet's reaction.

"Oh, Uh," Ratchet moaned with ecstasy as he felt that wonderful warmth surrounding his tip. His back arched and he thrust into First' Aid's mouth, his expression one of pure pleasure.

First aid carefully deep-throated Ratchet, enjoying the taste of the older medic. He continued to stretch the Mech's port out.

Pressure was now building within the older Medic, sweet hot pressure as his piece was lovingly satisfied. His hips bucked and thrust again into First Aid's mouth and onto those wonderful fingers, making them go deeper.

First Aid started to stroke the throbbing piece with his glossia as he pulled back for a breath. He sighed and deep throated Ratchet again, moving his fingers faster inside him. Ratchet was now whimpering, he couldn't take much more of this.

"Oh Aid, don't stop...please...I'm yours...uh uh AH."

First Aid moved his fingers faster and increased the speed of his sucking.

Ratchet's whole body suddenly bucked and he pumped right into First Aid's mouth as lubricant also spewed out of his Port, coating the younger Medic's hand as he screamed.

"AID!"

First Aid swallowed all the fluid, groaning low in his throat at the wonderful taste. First Aid pulled back and started to lick up the lubricant on his hand, humming at the different taste. As the shudders on Ratchet body became less, and his piece softened, he relaxed back with a contented sigh. His face was now totally relaxed and happy.

First Aid smiled and continued to lap up the wondrous lubricant on his hand. He'd heard it tasted good, but this was wonderful. He loved the look on Ratchet's face. It was so peaceful and contented.

"Mmmm," Ratchet murmured as he finally started to wake. As he did so, he felt First Aid's presence and smiled and said happily.

"I just had the most amazing dream..."

But it was at that point his optics opened and he suddenly spotted First Aid happily licking his lubricant soaked hand. And it was then that we felt the wonderful ache in his Port and the throbbing of his piece and his optics popped in realisation.

First Aid smiled slyly at the look on Ratchet's face.

"Really? What was it about?"

"You," Ratchet whispered in awe. "You were doing the most wonderful things to my body."

"It looked like you felt good, but I wasn't quite sure. How wonderful was it?"

"It was so wonderful...I could overload just remembering it," Ratchet said earnestly, hardly able to believe that his previously shy colleague had pleasured in such a fashion.

First Aid blushed at the look in Ratchet's optics. "I-I was curious. I hope you don't mind..."

"Mind? Oh Aid," Ratchet said, pulling him towards him and cradling his face. "That was the most wonderful experience I've ever had."

He blushed.

"Next to last night that is."

First Aid giggled and his optics glittered proudly.

"Last night was wonderful."

"Mmmm," Ratchet said licking his lips. "It was."

First Aid smiled.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore, by the way."

Ratchet's face a little.

"Oh Aid, I'm sorry about that, I don't know why but you make me lose control."

"It's fine, ratchet. I swear. I loved it last night," First Aid laughed.

"Good," Ratchet smiled, giving him a kiss. "Then you wouldn't say no to doing it again sometime?"

"I wouldn't be adverse to it."

First Aid blushed and shifted.

"Did you know that you make wonderful noises when you're pleasured?"

"Really?" Ratchet said softly with a smile. "Maybe you could make me do more if you like them so much."

"I-I meant that you, well, made me wet."

"I make you wet," Ratchet repeated softly. "And you make me scream, some team huh?"

First Aid blushed and sighed, "It aches, Ratchet. I-I want..."

"Do you want to do it now?" Ratchet finished for him.

"Can we?" First Aid asked quietly, his face bright red.

"Of course we can," Ratchet smiled before blushing slightly. "I...was wondering if you wanted to try something new?"

First Aid smiled and nodded.

"What is it?"

"You go on your hands and knees and I...take you from behind," Ratchet explained with a blush. "I can go deeper that way."

First Aid smiled.

"Yeah, but...could you be a bit gentler?"

"Of course, Aid, anything for you,"

First Aid turned around and got on his hands and knees.

Ratchet went behind him and started to gently message his aft, trying to get First Aid nice and wet before he begun.

First Aid trembled, lubricant starting to drip out of his port. When he'd said that Ratchet had made him wet, he wasn't joking. He felt so sensitive.

Ratchet snaked his hands around First Aid's hips so he could rub the front of his Port.

"How's that Aid?"

"I-it feels good! It aches! I-I want you!"

"Are you ready then?"

"Y-yes! Please! I-I need! Please!"

Ratchet obliged by lining himself up to First Aid's entrance, he had already become hard feeling the others wetness. And gently but firmly, he thrust in, going as deep as he could.

First Aid gasped, half from pain and half from pleasure. The sensors in his port were still sore from last night.

Ratchet stayed still for a moment, letting First Aid get used to him.

"Tel me when it's okay," he said softly.

First Aid didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally the pain completely faded.

"O-okay. You can move," First Aid sighed.

Very gently, Ratchet started to thrust, making sure he didn't go mad like the previous night.

First Aid started to moan softly, thrusting back against Ratchet eagerly. Ratchet thrust back, trying to go deep but not going fast or hard. He too started to moan though.

First Aid whimpered, "P-Please! Faster! I-I can take it!"

Ratchet moaned and increased his speed a little, gripping First Aid's hips to aid his thrusts.

First Aid whined and moaned, clawing at the berth as pleasure swamped his systems.

"You like that, don't you?" Ratchet gasped, still not going too fast. "Don't you, you dirty little Mech."

"Y-yeah, I like it! I-I'm dirty! Please, more!"

First Aid started thrusting back harder, whining for more.

"Dirty fragger," Ratchet hissed as he increased his speed even more, pounding deeper into First Aid.

"You like being fragged from behind, don't you? Don't you little slag?"

"Y-yes! It feels so wonderful, you going so deep! I love it!"

"Good," Ratchet growled as he started slamming into First Aid, shoving his hips as hard as he could into the younger Mech. "Cause I'm going to frag you hard, dirty Mech."

"Yes! I'm a horrible, dirty mech. I need to be taught a lesson. Frag me harder!"

"Yes," snarled Ratchet as he started to smash First Aid's aft against him so that he could go even deeper. "You bad dirty Mech, you're never going to forget this lesson, I'll frag you so hard you won't be able to sit,"

First Aid was screaming in pleasure as he was pounded into. Wondrous pressure was building up inside him, making him tremble in anticipation.

Come on, slagger," Ratchet snarled, his hand reaching around and grabbing First Aid's piece. "I want you to come for me, show me who's in charge, dirty slagger."

He thrust even harder, swearing as he did so, loving the feel of First Aid's walls as he plunged deeper.

First Aid yowled in pleasure as his overload swept him away. pleasure completely blinded him and he yelled Ratchet's name.

Ratchet snarled in pleasure as First Aid came onto his hand and he thrust as hard as possible into First Aid's aft. Suddenly as he gave one last hard thrust, he came hard and pumped right into First Aid with a cry of.

"Aid."

First Aid moaned loudly and went limp. To his horror, his port started to ache again.

"Ratchet...we did it again

"Oh no," Ratchet groaned as he slid out of First Aid. "Wait I'll get you something."

First Aid lay there as the ache started getting bad.

Ratchet rushed over and quickly gave him a painkiller before rubbing the soothing oil in.

"I lost it, I'm sorry, I keep forgetting your new at this,"

First Aid smiled.

"We both keep forgetting. It just feels so good..."

"Yeah but you shouldn't have to suffer afterwards," Ratchet said firmly. "I'm old, I don't get sore, but you're still young."

"It's no big deal Ratchet. I'm used to getting hurt."

First Aid immediately stopped talking, cursing himself for the slip.

Ratchet spun around, he'd just been about to get some cloths.

"What?" he demanded. "What was that about getting hurt?"

"Nothing. I-I was talking about something else."

"No, you weren't," Ratchet said sternly. "Tell me Aid, who's hurt you before?"

First Aid sat there nervously and jumped at the knock on the door. Hot Spot's voice came through.

"What the hell is going on in there, Aid? We're getting the strangest sensations through the bond. Let us in."

Ratchet cursed and quickly grabbed his Cod Piece to put it back on.

"Wait a minute, "he yelled at the closed door before rushing to find First Aid's Cod Piece. He then turned to First aid

"Do you want me to let them in?" he asked as he handed the younger Medic his Cod Piece.

First Aid nodded, eager to ignore Ratchet's questions in favour of his gestalt's questions. They were so much easier to answer.

"Alright, you lot can come in," Ratchet yelled and went to stand beside First Aid who was huddled on the berth.

In another moment, his gestalt had trooped in, their leader Hot Spot, Blades, Streetwise and Groove. They stared at the two Medics in confusion before Hot Spot demanded.

"What do you mean Hot Spot?" First Aid asked.

"First we get pleasurable sensations through the bond, both last night and a few minutes ago, and then throbbing pain. Is he hurting you Aid?" Blades demanded with a growl.

Ratchet blushed and looked very sheepish which made all the Protectabots scowl. First Aid quickly held up a hand.

"No, he...well he did hurt me, but it wasn't on purpose, I promise!" First Aid said quickly.

"That's what you said about those renegades back on Cyber-5! They nearly ripped you apart!" Streetwise said exasperated.

"Man, you better start talking. If he hurt you like they did, we're gonna hurt him."

"What renegades?" Ratchet said quietly as he turned to First Aid. "What are they talking about Aid?"

"It's nothing Ratchet!" First Aid said, ducking his head. "And as for you guys, we were...interfacing. Ratchet just got a little rough."

_"A little rough?"_ Hot Spot repeated dangerously.

Ratchet held up his hands.

"I made a mistake, but I didn't force myself on him."

"No, I wanted it," First Aid agreed before Ratchet said.

"But I want to know what you guys are talking about, what happened on Cyber-5?"

"Ah," Groove said smoothly. "You know Aid. He was trying to be nice to some renegades. They tore into him like rabid dogs. We found him and it took weeks for him to heal. He doesn't want to blame anyone for anything."

First Aid's head ducked in shame but Ratchet took his chin and lifted his face up.

"What did they do to you?"

First Aid sighed and stood up. He took the armour off his chest to reveal pale scars decorating his entire chest, and it looked like it went across more than just his chest.

"Oh Aid," Ratchet said softly, reaching out to gently touch them.

First Aid flinched back. He hated his scars. Hot Spot sighed.

"Aid," he sighed, walking up and slipping his arms around the thin mech. "Stop it. I can feel that you love him, so stop trying to hide."

"And I have seen worse," Ratchet said quietly. "As a Medic you get to see the best and worst parts of our kind."

He stepped forward.

"I love you too, First Aid."

First Aid looked down and leaned back into Hot Spot.

"Ratchet, if you love me, you have to love my entire gestalt."

"Anything Aid, if you can love this grumpy old Medic,"

"What have I said about you being old?" First Aid asked with a frown.

The rest of his gestalt laughed.

"Well, _we_ know what you say about him in your little fantasies," Groove said, his optics glittering.

"Fantasies?" Ratchet said in great confusion.

"No fair! I don't tell everybody about _your_ fantasies!" First Aid's cheeks were hot.

Ratchet smirked.

"And what fantasies would they be?"

First Aid jerked out of Hot Spot's grip.

"Don't you even think about telling him!" First Aid growled.

"C'mon," Streetwise said with a laugh. "Does he look upset?"

"Come on Aid," Ratchet said chuckling. "If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine,"

"Glad to see you're comfortable around my gestalt," First Aid said as he sat down on the berth, his optics downcast.

"I need to be, don't I?" Ratchet laughed sitting down beside First Aid. "Come on, I doubt it's as bad as mine, trust me."

"If you won't tell him, Aid, we will," Blades said in a sing-song voice.

"If he's going to be your lover, you should tell him. It could make for some very interesting interfacing..."

"Please tell me," Ratchet begged before saying slyly. "Is it dirty?"

Groove looked at Ratchet strangely. "What kind of fantasy isn't dirty?"

Blades smirked, "Okay, we'll tell you."

Streetwise chuckled, "He likes to be tied down."

"Though I can't really see you with a whip," Hot Spot said with a lilt in his voice.

Ratchet's optics widened.

"You like being tied as well?"

They all stared at him.

"You have the same fantasy?"

"Well, heh, not exactly," Ratchet said with a grin.

First Aid blushed, "Well, I've never been tied so I wouldn't know if I like it. Besides, that's not the one they were talking about."

Groove smiled, "Aid, you must trust him if you love him. Besides, maybe he _would_ like to be with all of us at once."

"A group interface?" Ratchet gasped.

First Aid jumped up.

"Fraggit, Groove! Why'd ya have to run your mouth?"

"No, I like it," Ratchet said, taking First Aid's arm. "Wait till you hear what mine is."

First Aid looked up.

"You like it?" First Aid paused. "What's your fantasy?"

"Being tied up and gagged in a closet while others are working close by..." Ratchet broke off blushing furiously. "It turns me on to think I might get caught."

First Aid laughed.

"Really? That's...arousing."

Streetwise smiled and lowered his voice, "Not as arousing as a group interface."

"Not even if we threw in some unsuspecting Decepticons close by?" Ratchet said slyly.

Have you ever been in a group interface?" Hot Spot asked, his visor flashing in the light.

"It's amazing," Groove said.

"Not that First Aid would know. He's a bit too shy," Streetwise teased.

"Not when he gets going," Ratchet laughed as he slung an arm around First Aid. "And no, I've never been in a group interface."

First Aid smiled and nuzzled Ratchet.

_'What do you think, Hot Spot?'_ First Aid asked nervously.

_'I believe he's good for you and the team.'_ Hot Spot replied.

_'Invite him to our quarters tonight. We can have a group.' _Groove put in.

_'Don't worry, we'll be gentle with both of you,' _Streetwise teased.

_'At first,'_ Blades added.

"So what do you think?" Ratchet said, unaware of the bond talk.

"Shall we try this together?"

"Try what?" all five of them asked in unison, staring at the medic.

Ratchet smiled.

"Going out with each other."

"Didn't we just invite you...Oh, would you like to come to our quarters this evening?" First Aid asked.

"Hmm, yes," Ratchet said with a smile. "But we'd better make sure Grimlock and the others don't see us or you know what they'll think."

First Aid groaned and showed the others the memory of what happened with Grimlock. They started laughing loudly. Ratchet chuckled softly, the memory was more amusing that the actual experience.

"It was humiliating!" First Aid groaned.

"Well, as amusing as that was, we still need to go get some combat practice in Aid. The only reason we need you is we're combining today," Hot Spot said taking a deep breath.

"Are you up for that?" Ratchet asked quietly. "You're not still sore, are you?"

First Aid sighed. "Ratchet, when I combine it speeds up my healing process. I'll be all healed by tonight. I'll be fine."

"Hmm, handy," Ratchet smiled. "Well, I guess you better be off, though don't forget to have a cube of Energon, you'll have lowered your levels considerably in the last hour."

"You have too. So I will if you do," First Aid said teasingly.

"Don't worry, I will," Ratchet assured him. "Can't be collapsing on the job, can I?"

First Aid smiled and stood up, stretching gingerly. He put his chest armour back on and gave Ratchet a kiss before following his gestalt out.

Ratchet smiled and then sighed softly. To think that yesterday he had been in such a bad, depressed mood. But now...he was so happy, he had someone again.

_Author's note. Find out how Ratchet's first group interface goes in the next chapter. Warning for sticky sex and bondage, hee. Till next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter._

_Written by me and Prowlsgirl._

_Enjoy and please review._

First Aid was helping clean their shared quarters as they got ready for Ratchet to come over. They were all eager for this. First Aid did feel better from the combining. He was completely better.

Ratchet examined himself in the mirror, he'd just had a wash and was looking not to bad. He still couldn't quite believe that he was going to a combiners quarters but he was looking forward to it. Once he was done, he set off, slightly nervous but ready.

First Aid glanced around. Their quarters were spotless. Hot Spot came out of the shower and shook off.

"It's looking great Aid. You shouldn't be so nervous. We're going to take real good care of both of you," Hot Spot winked.

Ratchet was barely able to respond to greetings as he walked through the Ark corridors, it was like he was on autopilot. Finally he reached the Protectabots quarters and chimed the door.

First Aid jumped and hurried to the door. He paused nervously for a moment then opened the door.

"Hi Aid," Ratchet greeted with a smile. "How did practise go?"

"It went great. I'm all healed. C'mon in," First Aid said with a smile.

_'Thanks for letting me get dressed, Aid,'_ Hot Spot said with amusement.

Ratchet paused at the sight of Hot Spot but just chuckled and said.

"Bit eager, aren't you?"

Hot Spot chuckled, "I actually just got out of the shower. Would you mind coming in? I'm fine with being naked in front of my gestalt, and since you love a member of our gestalt, you're in that list too. But I'm actually really shy around anybot else."

Ratchet realised he was in the open doorway, so he quickly came in and let First Aid shut the door.

"Where are the others?" he asked politely.

"Can't you feel them?" First Aid asked. "They're in the next room getting the Energon ready."

Ratchet smiled.

"Some Energon would hit the spot."

"Here they come," First Aid said happily as they came through the doorway.

Ratchet grinned at the sight of them, he had a feeling they were going to have a lot of fun that night.

First Aid smiled and grabbed a cube, passing it to Ratchet. He led the older medic over to a seat and started to fuss. He couldn't help it, he was nervous and he wanted to have everything perfect for Ratchet.

Seeing First Aid's nervousness, Ratchet said gently.

"It's okay Aid, everything looks perfect and I'm so happy we're doing this."

First Aid smiled in relief.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I-I just can't help being nervous. I've...never done this with them..."

"And I've never done it with more than one," Ratchet said, reaching over and squeezing his hand. "It'll be a new experience for us both,"

First Aid smiled warmly and squeezed back. Hot Spot and the others came around and sat down, smiling at the couple. It was indeed strange to see another Mech in their quarters, but they'd get used to it.

Ratchet smiled as he sipped his cube, it was very nice stuff. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him and he asked.

"So Hot Spot, how do you guys get things going?"

The entire gestalt looked at Ratchet, curiosity glistening in their eyes.

"What do you mean, get things going?" Groove asked smoothly. He was the most relaxed in the room, seeing no need to panic about Ratchet.

"I'm sorry," Ratchet said blushing. "I'm just not sure if I should be doing something, I feel so stupid but I don't know anything about group interface."

Hot Spot, Groove, Streetwise, and Blades all started to laugh. First Aid smiled and kissed Ratchet's hand.

"It's just like normal interfacing. You start by kissing. Next thing you know you're naked."

Ratchet chuckled with embarrassment.

Hot Spot smiled, "Just tell us when you're ready, and we can start."

"I-I am ready now," Ratchet said softly, blushing.

Hot Spot smirked and stood up, letting his towel fall to the floor. First Aid smiled as he looked over his leader's body. The Mech certainly was handsome.

Ratchet relaxed as he too admired the Mech's body. He had seen lots of naked bodies but in those situations he was entirely professional and only saw bot anatomy. He was never able to see them for works of art, he was too good a Medic for that.

But now...Now was different.

Hot Spot strode right over to Ratchet and put his hands on either side of the Mech's shoulders to lean down and gently kiss him. The other Mechs were already stripping off. First Aid smiled and nuzzled Ratchet, enjoying watching the Mechs kiss.

Ratchet slid his arms around Hot Spot's body, as he kissed him back. He loved the feel of the naked Mech's slightly damp body and couldn't wait for more. He groaned as the other slipped his glossia into his mouth and started exploring it.

_'Boy, he's not eager,' _Hot Spot teasingly projected.

First Aid gently stroked Ratchet's arm before standing up and starting to disarmour himself.

Ratchet spotted First Aid getting undressed and moaned with pleasure at the sight of his love's wonderful looking body. He hadn't interfaced naked for a very long time and he was eager to do it again, especially with all these good looking Mechs.

Hot Spot pulled back from the kiss, his optics flaring.

"As of right now, you are the most overdressed Mech in the room," Blades purred, coming up beside his leader with a sway in his hips.

Ratchet grinned, lust filling his optics. He started to undress but First Aid came up behind him and purred.

"Let me help you with that,"

The white and red Mech started taking off the upper armour first before moving downwards. Ratchet felt himself start to heat up as this happened but he did so want this.

First Aid hummed. Working like this with his gestalt all came so naturally to him. It was easy beyond belief and he lost all his shyness, relaxing as he undressed his lover.

Finally Ratchet was 'decent' and things could get going. First Aid rose, lightly brushing Ratchet's back with kisses with made Ratchet moan into Hot Spot's arms as the blue and red Mech started kissing him again, running his hands up and down his sides.

First Aid smiled as his other mates slid up around them. Groove's optics were light as brushed his hands over Ratchet, injecting a quick acting sedative.

Ratchet didn't notice it as Groove had also started to lightly bite him, the small sting was lost amid other wonderful emotions. Ratchet smiled, not noticing his body start to go limp, he carried on kissing Hot Spot those one of his hands was caressing First Aid's head behind him. But suddenly his optics dimmed and he fell into Hot Spot's arms.

Hot Spot pulled back with a smirk. That had been amazingly easy. First Aid squirmed guiltily.

"Maybe we should have told him what we were doing..."

"Oh Aid, that'd ruin all the fun!" Groove said with a smile. "Now, we'd better get him tied to the berth before he wakes up."

The gestalt worked quickly, carrying the medic into their shared room and onto their leader's berth. The tied his wrists and ankles to the bed, spreading the Mech's legs wide. They stood back to admire their handiwork proudly.

First Aid couldn't help but blush at the sight, although he was enjoying himself, it was still all so new. But Ratchet had said he had always wanted it so he was sure his team mates knew what they were doing. Suddenly he remembered something else Ratchet had said.

"H-he said he wanted to be gagged,"

Blades rummaged around in the box for a second before pulling out a gag. They easily gagged the medic. First Aid paused and blushed even harder.

"I-I want him blindfolded."

They complied easily enough to that too. The Mech was gagged and blindfolded and looked quite a sight.

Soon, Ratchet started to come to, a bit confused as to what happened. But he found to his surprise that he couldn't move his arms or legs or indeed open his optics. He tried to speak but only a grunt came out.

"Mmph mmth?"

First Aid smiled and said in a low voice.

"Good morning, lover. I hope you're feeling alright."

Aid?' Ratchet tried to say but it came out as a moan. He tugged vainly at his constraints but they held him fast, It was then he realised that though his arms were tucked above his head to the headboard, his legs were splayed open, his port and piece completely exposed.

Ratchet groaned loudly against his gag.

Hot Spot leaned down and rubbed Ratchet's piece. They were all getting aroused at Ratchet's predicament.

Ratchet groaned loudly at this, his sense of feel was heightened by the fact he couldn't see and was tied down. He felt himself start to get wet, this was every bit as good as he had imagined.

First aid crawled onto the berth and slipped a finger inside ratchet's port.

"Mrpthm," Ratchet cried out, muffled though it was. That felt so good, he was now becoming extremely wet down there and he arched his back into the touch, encouraging more pleasure.

"Oh, you're so wet," Streetwise said softly.

"Man, you're hot!" Groove hummed as he added a finger of his next to First Aid's.

Ratchet gasped as that happened and as he realised they were all there. He was completely exposed and helpless in front of a group of very horny Mechs. The thought caused a gush of lubricant to spew out of his Port which ached for more fingers and something more filling.

Blades smirked. "Moan if you want the first one quick and rough."

"Mmmmm," Ratchet moaned, the very thought making him go crazy with lust. He tugged at his restraints in impatience.

First Aid and the others pulled back. If Ratchet wanted it rough, that was Blades' specialty. Blades quickly straddled Ratchet and without any warning at all, he thrust in violently.

Ratchet cried out as he was violently stretched open with a burst of pain. He slowly relaxed moaning as the pain went away however, it felt so good. He moaned softly as he heard Blades chuckled.

"You're so tight, you little whore," Blades snarled.

He started thrusting over and over, pounding into Ratchet without any mercy.

"Mmh mmh Mmh" Ratchet cried out, his cries muffled by the tight gag in his mouth. He threw his head back as he was mercilessly fragged, unable to move which increased the sensations that were shooting through his body.

He could barely feel Blades bending over him, all he could feel was that wonderful hard mass thrusting it's self hard into him. He started to see stars against his closed optics, the pain and pleasure were so overwhelming and it felt so good. He bucked his body slightly into Blades' piece.

"You love it, don't you little whore?" Blades growled.

He thrust harder and faster, loving the wondrous moans and wet tightness.

Ratchet yelled his agreement, his helpless moans becoming louder as he was thoroughly fragged. Blades' snarls only made it worst, he was going to come and come soon.

His moans were arousing the others and they were starting to have a hard time controlling themselves, especially First Aid, who was started to ache with want.

Hot spot wrapped his arms around First Aid and slid a finger up inside the mech. Aid moaned and bucked back.

"Ah, Blades! Hurry up! I want to ride him!"

"My pleasure," Blades snarled and he thrust even harder into the moaning Mech strapped below him. He now sat up so he could go even deeper into Ratchet's tight Port, all the while cursing the Medic.

"Filthy little whore, you deserve to be tied up and fragged. This is what happens to dirty little Mechs, now scream you slagger, scream for you masters."

Ratchet yelled as overload gushed through him. Every inch of his body seemed to be on fire. Never in his life had Ratchet ever overloaded so fast.

His body trembled as overload receded, however Blades was still thrusting harshly.

"We stop when I'm good and done, whore," the Protectabot snarled as he continued, trying to bring about his own overload.

Ratchet moaned helplessly as he was pounded into before finally Blades screamed and pumped hard into Ratchet, his Port filling fast with hot fluid.

First Aid growled and waited until he knew his gestalt mate was soft until he tackled him off the berth. He pinned Blades to the ground.

"Don't you DARE hurt him Blades!" First Aid growled.

"Mrpth," Ratchet groaned through his gag, he wanted to tell First Aid that it was alright, he had enjoyed being dominated like that. His fingers wiggled frantically as he moaned as loudly as he could, trying to get their attention.

First Aid looked up at Ratchet, his eyes glowing in anger.

"Take the gag off," First Aid demanded.

Groove hastily did as told and Ratchet coughed slightly, he hadn't been expecting that. As he panted, he gasped.

"It's alright Aid, I liked it, and he didn't hurt me."

First Aid stood up and gently started to pet Ratchet's arm.

"I-I thought..."

"It's okay," Ratchet smiled, still breathing heavily. "I know you were just looking out for me, but I wanted this."

He panted a little more before a sly smirk spread across his features.

"I believe you were saying something about wanting to ride me,"

First aid smiled.

"Yeah, but you're not ready."

"No?" Ratchet teased as Hot Spot helped Blades to his feet. "And how are you going to get me ready?"

"Well, there is Groove's vibrator..." First Aid said with a smirk.

Ratchet moaned with desire, his systems were kicking in again.

"Can I ask two things of you Aid?"

"Gag me again,"

"Yes," First Aid said with a smile. "The second thing before we gag you."

Ratchet grinned.

"Talk dirty," he purred.

"Of course, my whore," First aid replied as he gagged Ratchet.

Ratchet groaned with pleasure as First Aid did this, he never thought this could be so good.

Groove smiled and went over to the box and pulled out his vibrator. He smirked and turned it on, his optics glittering as he approached Ratchet. Ratchet could hear the burr of the vibrator start up and he started to squirm in anticipation. Groove easily slipped the toy into Ratchet's port and turned it up to its highest setting.

Ratchet cried out through his gag as the sensations over took him. Oh, that pulsing feeling was so good, it was setting his inner walls alight with tingles. He bucked and tried to thrust his body into the toy, moaning away.

Groove started to move the toy in and out of the tight port. First Aid scrambled up and started to eagerly rub Ratchet's piece, trying to get it completely up so he could start to ride him.

Ratchet moaned as both his Port and Piece were pleased at the same time and by the sounds of it, two completely different Mechs were doing it. This aroused him quicker than before and soon his piece was proudly standing high as he tugged at his restraints.

First Aid groaned and quickly straddled Ratchet, sinking down on the enormous piece.

Ratchet cried out as First Aid impaled himself, he loved being inside the younger Mech. He moaned piteously, hoping First Aid remembered his promise.

"O-oh!" First Aid cried. "So big! I-I want more, whore!"

Ratchet groaned with ecstasy and bucked his body into First Aid's, but as he was strapped down, there was only so much he could do. The vibrator was still going strong and it was making him shake.

First Aid hummed, "Oh yes, whore. You're so good. So big. I can see why my mates like you."

Ratchet groaned in agreement, waiting more, much more.

"Mmmm, mmm," he moaned.

Streetwise grabbed First Aid's hips and helped him ride Ratchet's straining length. First Aid moaned and rolled his hips, unable to speak through the pleasure.

"Hmmmm," Ratchet cried as First Aid rode him better than ever.

It was so good but he wanted more, much more. He groaned loudly again, wanting to hear First Aid whisper dirty things to him.

Blades chuckled. First Aid was no good at talking dirty. Perhaps he should take over...Blades walked over and knelt down next to Ratchet's audio receptor. He gave a husky chuckle.

"Ooh, you should see this Ratchet. You were pounding so deep inside his port. Mm, you frag him so good. Stretching him so wide. You like showing us how well you frag him. You both are dirty little whores, and it's so arousing."

Ratchet moaned with pleasure as Blades whispered to him, oh yes he liked that, liked that a lot.

"Mthph, hmmm,"

"You and Aid are about to overload together. You are. RIGHT NOW!" Blades snarled loudly.

"Mpth MMMMMmmmm," Ratchet screamed as he pumped straight into First Aid as the First Aid overloaded as well.

"RATCHET,"

Ratchet moaned with relief as this happened, lubricant gushing from his Port while the Vibrator still went.

Groove silently took the vibrator out and turned it off. Streetwise carefully helped First Aid off of Ratchet. Hot Spot untied Ratchet's ankles while Blades untied the wrists and took off the blindfold and the gag.

Ratchet lay there, utterly ravished as his fluids stained the berth.

"That was wonderful," he breathed. "I've never experienced anything like that."

_'How was it, lover?'_First Aid asked lazily.

_"He can't hear you, remember,"_ Hot Spot pointed out gently.

"Why not?" First Aid whined.

Why not what?" Ratchet asked lazily.

Groove chuckled.

"Aid keeps forgetting you're not connected to us but keep trying to talk to you through our bond."

"Oh," Ratchet said softly.

First Aid ducked his head and snuggled into Ratchet, hiding his face.

Ratchet smiled and held him close.

"Did you enjoy that, my love?"

_'Yes, love, I did.'_ Aid smiled and nuzzled him.

"Aid," Blades reminded him.

Aid groaned and then repeated the words out loud. Ratchet laughed and kissed him.

"I still can't believe you lot knocked me out then bound me hand and foot to your bed before gagging me," Ratchet said, shivering with remembrance. "But whose idea was the blindfold?"

First Aid smiled guiltily and raised his hand, his optics glittering.

_'That would be- Oh fraggit!' _First Aid growled.

"That would be me," First Aid grumbled, the glitter in his optics gone, replaced with annoyance.

Ratchet quickly soothed him.

"It was a wonderful idea, you're really good at this, Aid," Ratchet said kissing him before saying to the others.

"As for you guys, thank you."

To be continued

_Author's note. The fun continues in the next chapter with even more naughty interface. Until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. Really sorry for such a long wait, it took my co author reminding me about this fic to get it updated. We both hope you all enjoy this._

_Written by me and Prowlsgirl._

_Enjoy and please review._

First Aid laughed, "Three of them are still aroused. And I'm still struggling to not speak through the bond!"

"Really," Ratchet said slyly. "Who's still aroused?"

"Hot Spot, Groove, and Streetwise, why?" First Aid said.

Ratchet grinned and nuzzled First Aid's neck before whispering.

"Maybe we should do something about that?"

First Aid smiled, "Mm, that's not a bad idea Ratchet. Hot Spot! That's...actually an arousing picture."

"How do you want to do this, my darling?" Ratchet said, eyeing up the others slyly.

First Aid smiled. "He wants me inside him and you to ride him."

"Hmm, sounds good, my dirty little Mech, but what should I do in the meantime, Mmm," Ratchet purred, stroking First Aid between his legs

First aid trembled. Oh how he wanted to bond with this wonderful Mech, but he needed the entire gestalt's permission plus Ratchet's

Ratchet got up and smiled Hot Spot.

"What are you waiting for? Get on that berth."

Hot Spot smirked.

"Oh no. I'm the leader Ratchet. First Aid understands that. That's why he gets to take me while I take you."

"Come and get me then," Ratchet dared with a smirk.

Hot Spot moved fast. Before Ratchet could even move, he was pinned to the wall, a hard Spike up his port.

"Too, easy," he smirked as Ratchet gasped.

"Uh," Ratchet gasped, he'd need to learn to move faster.

He moaned as Hot Spot started to thrust hard while the others laughed.

"Ratchet, you are about to learn the lesson that all of us learned," First Aid laughed.

"No matter what," Groove started.

"Hot Spot is the boss," all four of the gestalt members replied in unison.

"I'll bare that in mind," Ratchet managed to gasp before he was overcome with moans. "Uh, uh, uh UH,"

Hot Spot was pinning his wrists to the wall as he asserted his dominance over the red and white Mech below him.

Hot Spot laughed as he thrust.

"If you ever want him to be bonded to us, Aid, you'd better teach him to listen."

"Uh, uh, is that, uh, all you got?" Ratchet said defiantly as he stood crushed between the wall and Hot Spot.

Hot Spot growled and lifted Ratchet completely off the floor, spreading the Mech's legs wider as he moved faster. Ratchet groaned, now bodily lifted, meaning his whole weight was being impaled on Hot Spot's large Spike making it go deeper into him. He bucked his body, trying to shift but this of course didn't do anything to relieve the overwhelming ache that was growing. Hot Spot was thoroughly ravishing him.

Hot Spot thrust hard until he felt Ratchet's body preparing for overload. Then he completely stopped moving, pinning Ratchet's hands behind his back so he couldn't touch himself and held the Mech there.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ratchet gasped, his face slick with sweat as he hung impaled.

"Teaching you a lesson," Hot Spot replied.

"Uh," Ratchet moaned, he had been so close to sweet overload and the Protectabot knew it.

He tried to buck his body, gets things moving again but there wasn't enough space for him to move. Hot Spot laughed at his efforts.

"You need this lesson if you're to be bonded to First Aid. I'm leader of the gestalt. Me, not you, not anyone else."

"Uh, uh," Ratchet gasped, Hot Spot really was asserting his dominance over him. His pride didn't want him to give in but he so needed to overload, it was painful. He struggled for a few more minutes but Hot Spot wasn't budging and finally he yelled.

"Alright, you win, you're the leader, your my leader and no one tells you what to do. Now please, finish me off, I beg you."

Hot Spot smiled.

"Oh, no. I listen to Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz, but other than that..."

Hot Spot started thrusting wildly, pounding Ratchet into the wall.

Ratchet cried out as he was ridden but it needed to be done, he needed to be overloaded. Another minute and it hit him and he screamed Hot Spot's name. A moment later, Hot Spot pumped right into him, finishing the job at long last.

Hot Spot eased out of Ratchet and gently set the Mech on the bed. He leaned down and kissed Ratchet's face softly, kindness glowing in his optics. Ratchet was exhausted, he had ravished three times in quick session but he managed to smile up Hot Spot. Hot Spot smiled and gestured his gestalt to them. They were both suddenly surrounded by warm bodies and kisses were rained down on Ratchet from all angles.

"Was that so hard? I'm not a bad leader. I need your respect though," Hot Spot's voice was gentle.

"I respect you," Ratchet said softly before adding slyly. "Besides, maybe I liked you doing that to me."

"No, Ratchet. You've had enough for a while," Hot Spot said firmly.

"Hmm, alright," Ratchet pouted but he knew Hot Spot was right, he was going to end up becoming dangerously low of energy if he kept this up.

First Aid smiled and snuggled into Ratchet. He was really enjoying not hurting after interfacing. It was amazing. Ratchet wrapped his arms around him, kissing his face softly.

"Are you enjoying doing it with your team?"

"Yeah. I just wish we were bonded," First Aid admitted with a sigh.

"Maybe we can do that soon, but not yet," Ratchet said softly. "One thing at a time, Aid."

"Yeah," First Aid said tiredly. "One thing at a time."

"Yeah Aid, don't overstretch yourself," Groove advised. "There's plenty of time for that, besides, we've only just got you interfacing with us, I'm not sure I want to share yet."

First Aid's optics flared.

"Maybe Ratchet doesn't want to share me with you!"

"He's got to," Blades laughed. "We're a package deal, remember."

"I don't have to let you interface with me if he doesn't want to share," First Aid retorted hotly.

"Oh but he likes interfacing with us," Streetwise said slyly and before Ratchet could say anything, he added. "And you're going to as well, Aid."

"No. I will not interface with you," First Aid yelled out.

But his team was now advancing on him, with very hungry looks in their optics. First Aid shook his head and curled up.

"NO! If you even touch me now, I'll tell Optimus you tried to rape me."

That stopped them.

"We'd never hurt you like that, Aid," Blade said in a shaky voice.

"We just want to bond with you properly like you've done with Ratchet," Groove added quietly.

First Aid teared up.

"I know, but...I...I love him, and he has a choice over me."

"I love you Aid," Ratchet said softly but firmly. "I'll do whatever you want. If you want us both to interface with your team, we'll do that. If you only want to either only do it with them or me, that's okay. We respect your choice."

First Aid whimpered and reached out. He didn't care who would hold him, he just wanted to be held. Hot Spot stepped forward and took him into his arms, as Ratchet stroked his back.

"Shh, its okay Aid, we're all here for you," Hot Spot said softly.

First Aid started to cry. His spark ached and he needed to be held and comforted. he was so confused. The others gathered round and hugged him, sending waves of love and comfort through their bond. First Aid snuggled into the warm embraces, soaking up the love and warmth. He craved for more though. He felt afraid.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you," Hot Spot said gently, kissing him. "We just want to show you how much we love you."

First Aid moaned. "P-please. I-I feel so alone!"

"Okay," Hot Spot said gently and he pushed him back onto the berth. The others crowded round, kissing parts of First Aid's body.

With a soft thrust, Hot Spot penetrated First Aid and started to gently thrust all the while sending love over the bond. First Aid whined in pleasure and bucked up, taking pleasure from his leader. He felt so strange right now. He was in pleasure but he was crying. It was the oddest sensation.

Hot Spot kissed away his tears as he continued, thrusting slowly but firmly into First Aid. He tried to go deep without hurting, he wanted to pleasure First Aid, show him how good it was. First Aid whimpered and writhed as pure pleasure shot through his body. It felt so good, so...loving.

They were all whispering how much they loved him, even Ratchet knowing how much he needed it. Hot Spot grasped his hips, trying to help First Aid move in time to his thrusts. First Aid stared to roll his hips in time with the wonderful thrusts. His entire body ached with the pleasure. He started to moan softly in pleasure.

"There you go," Hot Spot said, feeling First Aid's pleasure. "That's what loving feels like."

"Yes," First Aid moaned. "F-feels amazing! Wonderful!"

"That's how it's meant to feel," Hot Spot said with a slight gasp as he continued.

"It's wonderful! I want more! N-need more! Please!" First Aid as sweating and his body was screaming for overload.

Hot Spot started to thrust faster as First Aid writhed below him, moaning with pleasure. This was how it should be, their shy team mate able to bond physically with the, so they could show their love. Hot Spot had always been disappointed when First aid wouldn't join in but knew since he was a virgin; he was his choice to decide when he would. They owed Ratchet a lot and would be sure to show their appreciation.

First Aid moaned and reached up to grab Hot Shot's hips. First Aid was feeling so good, the thrusting was almost overwhelming. His entire body was jerking in the wondrous pleasure. He should have done this so long ago.

Hot Spot felt over load coming, for both him and his team mate. He started thrusting harder, trying to speed up the process. First Aid whined loudly and tried to move his hips faster as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. He was so close to overload.

Hot Spot gripped First Aid's hips and thrust even faster, crying out with effort and pleasure. And at long last, overload hit them both and they screamed as Hot Spot pumped right into First Aid before slumping down with a sigh.

First Aid shifted and whimpered. His lips burned for a kiss. Still within First Aid, Hot Spot lowered his burning mouth and consumed First Aid's mouth passionately. His gloassia run along the inside of the mouth he was kissing as his hands ran up and down the other Mech's body.

First Aid groaned and slipped his arms around his gestalt leader's neck. The need to kiss had been satisfied and he sighed, pulling back completely relaxed.

"Do you see what we were talking about?" Hot Spot said softly, smiling lovingly down at First Aid. "We just what to love you and show you how much we love you."

"He's right," Groove whispered softly, stroking First Aid's cheek.

First Aid nodded mutely and nuzzled Hot Spot, just needing to be close to his gestalt.

Ratchet smiled softly, happy to see his love so happy. He could tell it had hurt the others that their team mate hadn't been joining in the interface session because they were just for physical pleasure. They were to show their love, although yes, they still had a lot of fun together, it wasn't all serious.

First Aid smiled and reached out a hand for Ratchet. He wanted to be with his gestalt and his lover. Ratchet took his hand and smiled, gently stroking it. It felt so nice to be this close to someone, to have a family again. He wished the moment never ended.

First Aid felt tired. The interfacing had nearly completely worn him out. He was completely limp beneath his leader, and it felt so wonderfully safe.

"Can I sleep beside you Aid?" Ratchet asked softly, seeing that First Aid was about to drop off. He wanted to hold his love, be near him.

First Aid nodded, his optics already starting to offline from tiredness.

Ratchet snuggled up to him, nuzzling the younger Mech's face gently. Hot Spot smiled and lightly kissed First Aid's face. First Aid relaxed and let recharge finally overcame him. He was satisfied, warm, and safe, and it was the absolute best feeling in the world.

Ratchet hummed softly as he felt this happen but in a moment, he had fallen asleep too. Hot Spot chuckled and carefully slid out of First Aid. Turning to Streetwise, he said.

"Could you find a blanket, I think they're going to be out of it for a while."

Streetwise obliged and soon the two sleeping Mechs were tucked up. First Aid was warm. Safe and warm. He pressed closer to the warmth, trying to get more of it. Ratchet moaned softly and entwined his legs with the wonderful warm form beside him. He felt so content, so happy.

First Aid heard the moan and on lined his optics to see just why he was feeling so safe and warm. He smiled fondly and nuzzled Ratchet. Ratchet mumbled and pressed closer to the warm body he was snuggling against.

First Aid buried his face in Ratchet's neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Mmmm," Ratchet groaned, as bursts of pleasure shot through his systems.

"Wake up, lover," First Aid cooed softly, still teething the skin.

"Hmm, Aid?" Ratchet said sleepily before opening his optics into the smiling face of his lover.

"Mmm, good morning," he purred softly, nuzzling First Aid back.

First Aid smiled and kissed Ratchet, parting his lips in invitation. Ratchet eagerly slipped his glossia in and started moaning against First Aid's mouth as he explored it. They kissed for a good long time until there was a cough and they broke apart.

"Don't you two have work?" Hot Spot teased, pointing at the chrono, showing the time. "You can always do that later," he added with a grin.

First Aid sighed, "Yeah. We'd better go..."

Ratchet chuckled and kissed First Aid's hand.

"Why don't we share a shower later?" he suggested and instantly, First Aid's optics lit up.

Oh yes, he would definitely enjoy that.

_Author's note. Only one more chapter to go, I'll try and publish soon. Will of course be filled with lots of naughty slash but also a little fluff. Until then._


End file.
